Suposición
by wonderland writer
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que educar a un hijo es tarea sencilla? One-shot


Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron su review en mi pequeño drabble anterior. Aquí vengo con un one-shot que espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tenis es propiedad exclusiva de Konomi Takeshi. El uso de los personajes en mi historia carece de cualquier interés de lucro.

* * *

**Suposición.**

Pock.

Pock.

- Juego para mí. Cuatro juegos a cero.- cantó no muy feliz a pesar de llevar la ventaja.

Ryoma observó atentamente la figura de su pequeño adversario.

No estaba concentrado.

Era usual ganarle pues, con tan sólo nueve años, su vástago carecía de la experiencia suficiente como para vencerlo. Sin embargo, era un Echizen y como tal, el talento deportivo bullía en su sangre.

No. Hoy su cabeza no estaba en esa cancha. Detuvo su saque y se dirigió a su hijo.

- Hiroyuki, o te concentras o abandono el partido.- ultimó- Mi entrenamiento debe ser serio. Al igual que el tuyo.

El niño dejó de disimular seriedad y suspiró.

- Lo siento Otou-chan.- este afectuoso mote no era el que más le agradaba de todos, pero era padre. No importaba el modo de llamarlo, lo importante era que lo hiciera de vez en cuando. –Es que debemos hablar.

¿Hablar?

Oh,oh.

¿Estaba ya en edad de "hablar"? No tenía mucha experiencia pero tenía la santa creencia de que las conversaciones de padre a hijo llegarían, cuando menos, en tres años más.

- Tienes nueve años, ¿cierto?

Hiroyuki lo miró un tanto desconcertado, como si la pregunta no tuviera sentido. Analizándolo tiempo después, advirtió que en efecto era una pregunta muy estúpida. Era imposible que se hubiera perdido algún cumpleaños de su hijo. Ése y su aniversario eran los únicos eventos para los que él no admitía distracción o compromiso alguno.

- Sí, Otou-chan. Nueve, sí. ¿Es impedimento para que hablemos?

- ¿Y de qué?- preguntó curioso

- Mejor saca, Otou-chan.- lo exhortó su heredero, posicionándose para responder- te será menos incómodo si jugamos mientras tanto.

No supo si aliviarse -porque su hijo conocía su falta de labia -o preocuparse -porque la charla podría resultar embarazosa-.

Este era uno de los motivos por los que deseaba una niña en lugar de un niño. Amaba a su hijo, pero de esa forma él no hubiera tenido que explicarle la filosofía de la vida y hubierase dedicado única y exclusivamente a espantar a cualquier infeliz con las hormonas revolucionadas, que para eso sí se veía capaz.

En fin…. Esto tocaba en suerte.

Hizo lo que el niño le propuso y pudo ver, por su actitud, que el motivo de que le hubiera increpado a jugar era puramente la plática; pues luego de iniciarla, su juego mejoró notablemente.

- Otou-chan. -comenzó mientras respondía su saque -Quiero hablarte sobre mujeres.

Pock.

Trash.

La pelota se incrustó en uno de los arbustos modelados que adornaba su extenso jardín. La dejó pasar, así, inane como estaba. Su rostro no cambio su recia expresión pero su corazón se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos.

¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué quería hablar de qué?!!!!

¡¡¡Pero si las únicas mujeres con las que trataba el mocoso eran su madre y sus abuelas!!! También estaba su bisabuela, claro, pero eso ya no podía considerarse mujer…era, más bien, una ciruela pasa.

- Bravo. 15-0. Ventaja para mí.- dijo su rival sin notar su mutismo- Como te decía, Otou-chan, estuve con el abuelo y...

"Oyaji." Siseó mentalmente con toda la corrosión que pudo.

Se las pagaría, desde luego que se las pagaría.

El maldito viejo sabía que su hijo no era igual a él.

Hasta que se puso de novio, Ryoma siempre creyó ser un niño. Su hijo, no. Le encantaba demostrar su madurez e inteligencia y con ello manifestaba la ansiedad galopante con la que había recorrido su corta vida. El chicuelo era rápido y listo, como él, y testarudo y constante, como su madre.

Ahora, esa efervescencia labial con la cual expresaba cada uno de sus pensamientos no sabía de donde carajo la pudo haber sacado, pues ningún de sus familiares y conocidos cercanos hablaba de esa manera. Inui era el que más se asemejaba pero se encontraba en Europa hace ya algún tiempo y no había alcanzado a tener el contacto suficiente con Hiro como para que influyera en su personalidad.

- Otou- chan, ¿me escuchas? ¿Por qué no sacas?- Ryoma reaccionó y sacó una pelota nueva de su bolsillo.- Seguro ni me has escuchado, ¿o puedes responderme la pregunta?

Negó con la cabeza, lanzando la pelota al aire y golpeándola con la raqueta para completar el servicio.

- Comienza de nuevo. ¿Qué te dijo tu abuelo?

- Pues que un verdadero hombre debía tratar a las mujeres como Amado Nervo o Rubén Darío. ¿Es eso verdad?

¿Amado Nervo? ¿Rubén Darío? Supuso que, siendo su Oyaji, esos debían ser los nombres de unos actores de pornografía barata. Craso error según descubrió luego, pues se trataba simplemente de poetas latinoamericanos que defendían y elogiaban la condición femenina; pero en ese momento su ignorancia e imaginación le ganaron la partida.

Parricidio. Sangre. Tortura. Orfandad.

Todas estas palabras se arremolinaban en su mente formando la nebulosa pero casi palpable idea de exterminar a su padre por hacerle pasar momentos como ese. Que agradeciera que el niño vino con él directamente y no se lo contó a su abuela primero, porque entonces la cosa si se hubiera puesto color oscuro para el sexagenario espécimen.

Aunque la idea no era mala… pronto una voz amiga le contaría todo a Echizen Rinko y, sabiendo que su nieto era la luz de sus ojos, Oyaji realmente sufriría en carne viva.

Por el momento, lo primordial era quitarle cualquier idea contraproducente- o más bien, "in"decente- que su progenitor le hubiese podido inculcar. Y todo antes de que su mujer sufriera el terrible disgusto de observar como su "cielo" se convertía en un lujurioso y machista cabrón.

- Tu abuelo es un mentiroso cretino.- no se le ocurrió una definición más retórica pues no gozaba de la cualidad lingual, pero supuso que eso bastaría para dibujarle un poco la figura de su ancestro- Jamás ha podido educar a nadie y no te recomiendo jamás seguir su consejo. _Cualquiera_ sea su consejo- remarcó para darle autoridad y significado.

Su hijo detuvo su juego, dejando con esto marcar un tanto en su contra. La expresión que pudo definir Ryoma en el rostro de su primogénito fue la de completa estupefacción.

- Otou-chan - dijo algo ofendido- ¿puedes tú aseverar eso, en serio?

- Cualquiera que conozca a tu abuelo puede- recalcó con mayor seguridad

- No creo que Okaa-chan…

-Tu madre más que nadie.- aseguró, recordando la poca apreciación de su esposa por los intereses lascivos de su suegro- Ve y pregunta si no me crees. Tal vez no le guste el vocabulario, pero no te dirá que miento. Anda.- estimuló viendo el titubeo del chico, quien asintió levemente y se dirigió al interior de la casa, gritando la pregunta para no tener que subir al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la mujer en ese momento.

- ¡Okaa-chan! ¡Otou-chan me manda a preguntarte si no es verdad que Ginta jii-chan es un cretino mentiroso incapaz de educar decentemente!

¡Glup!

Tragó duro.

Al escuchar las palabras "abuelo" y "mujeres" en la misma oración, jamás se le pasó por la mente la idea de que pudiera tratarse del padre de su cónyuge.

Le costaría convencer a su mujer de que en realidad nada de lo que dijo estaba realmente dirigido a su papá. Acababa de ingresar, según le comunicó Momoshiro el día de su boda, en el "Club de los Maridos Abstinentes".


End file.
